1. Field of the Invention
The principles of the invention relate generally to device management and, more particularly, to the managing and changing of device settings.
2. Description of Related Art
Security devices have been used to secure networks from intruders. A large network might deploy hundreds (if not a thousand or more) security devices to protect the network against intruders. A small network might deploy as few as about a dozen security devices.
Currently, network operators configure the security devices using a command line interface. A large security device configuration might include five thousand or more lines of data. A small security device configuration, on the other hand, might include one hundred or fewer lines of data. Current configuration techniques commonly require that a network operator enter the lines of data separately for each security device in the network. When there are hundreds (or more) of security devices, configuring the security devices becomes burdensome and error prone.